


Loneliness

by Summer Rain (Zeram)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: AU, Alternate Universes, Angst, Pre-Slash, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 08:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeram/pseuds/Summer%20Rain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Companion piece to "Alone". What do you do when your only salvation needs saving more than you do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loneliness

## Loneliness

by Summer Rain

Author's website:  <http://www.zeram.slashcity.net>

Jim and Blair belong to Pet Fly/Paramount. No monetary units have exchanged hands for this story.

This won't make much sense unless you read "Alone" which you can find at www.zeram.slashcity.net .

Alex Barnes is not in the story but her influence is.

This story is a sequel to: Alone 

* * *

Disclaimer: Jim and Blair belong to Pet Fly. No monetary units have exchanged hands for this story. 

Loneliness (Companion piece to "Alone") By Summer Rain 

Jim Ellison had never had hot pokers jabbed into every single square inch of his skin. He had never heard banshees wailing into his ear. However, he did have a very good idea of what it might feel and sound like. In fact he was pretty sure that it felt and sounded something like what he was experiencing now. 

It was the same torture he experienced every time someone got it into their head toes pose him to other patients in the common room. Normally his medication dulled the pain down enough so that it was at least tolerable. Recently though his dosage had been reduced. Apparently the doctor had noticed some slight improvement in his condition. Jim wondered if he was better off being "unimproved". The dull grayness he spent most of his days in had to be better than what he was experiencing now. 

He tried opening his eyes again and promptly shut them at the sharp stabbing pain he experienced. He suddenly felt heat directly applied to his skin and pressure on his arms. He didn't need to see to know what was happening. He knew from past experience he had probably grabbed at his ears and the aides were trying to stop him from hurting himself. His memory of these forays usually consisted of being in pain or being in a gray fog. It was his doctor who usually let him know what his actions had been as relayed by the aides. 

Suddenly the cacophony of sounds that assaulted Jim faded away. In their place was a steady rhythm. It almost sounded like a drumbeat. Long ago that sound would have annoyed him. Now he regarded it with relief. He was eager to know what had brought him such calm. Experimentally he opened his eyes. 

No pain greeted him. 

With surprise he realized he no longer felt the pressure on his skin from where the aides were restraining him. All his senses seemed to be returning to normal. It was a state he had not experienced for years. 

After a moment he realized even that precious sound, which had brought him such relief, was also fading. 

Wanting to know what had saved him he turned his gaze to follow the direction of the rhythmic sound. Everything else faded away as his gaze locked with the bluest, saddest eyes he had ever seen. In them he saw a loneliness that matched his own. 

He didn't know why but he felt desperate to reach the owner of those sad eyes. Everything around him faded away until only those pools of blue remained. 

Jim's body tensed preparing to rip away from the aides. He _needed_ to get to the owner of those blue eyes. He desperately needed to know the reason for the sadness lurking there. As if sensing his desperation the eyes widened suddenly and then went disturbingly blank. The eye lis came down shutting away that glimpse of blue and the person turned away. 

Jim realized that by shutting his eyes and turning away the man was denying him. It was as if he had lost a part of himself. It was as if he were a man in the desert overjoyed at the sight of water only to discover it had been a mirage. 

Jim couldn't help the wail of grief and loss that erupted from him at the apparent indifference of the other man. He wanted nothing more than to march over to the other man and shake him. He wanted to make the man acknowledge him. As if he could detect his thoughts he noted a slight tensing of the other man's shoulders. 

Jim subsided realizing that the other man was not as indifferent as he tried to seem. He needed to learn more about this young man and what about him both soothed and disturbed Jim. For that he would need to get better so he could have more trips to the common room. He needed to gain more access to the owner of those sad and lonely eyes. Sitting back Jim began to plan ways of how he could go about doing so. 

\--End-- for now : ) 

* * *

End Loneliness by Summer Rain: zeram@hotmail.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
